bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Onomura Pharma Corp. Raid
The Onomura Pharma Corp Raid is a police operation where the Police Force lead by detective Naomasa and with the help of the heroes Eraser Head and Fat Gum assault Onomura Pharma Corp. building to stop the covert activities and the illegal experiments of the Villain Factory. Prologue Thanks to the information that was given to him by anonymous sources and to an arduous investigation, detective Naomasa manages to locate the place where the Villain Factory carry out its illegal experiments for the creation of the Next-Level Villains with the consumers of Trigger that its agents kidnap. The Villain Factory’s laboratories are located in an isolated area of the Onomura Pharma Corp., a medium-sized pharmaceutical company. Once determined the place, Naomasa organizes the police forces to carry out a raid. For the operation, they will have the help of the heroes Eraser Head and Fat Gum, in case they have to face serious threats. With everything ready, on the same day that the Captain Celebrity's farewell show is being held at the Tokyo Sky Egg, police forces surround Onomura’s main building, ready to assault it. Battle Naomasa sends agent Monika to the entrance doors of Onomura Pharma Corp. Posing as one of the workers of the pharmaceutical company, she gets security agents to open the doors, and Naomasa gives the order to start the raid. The Police Force and the Heroes move quickly through the corridors of the building, to the place where the laboratories are located. During the assault, the police arrest every suspicious persons and seized all possible evidences of illegal experiments and possession of unlawful substances. The assault forces advance towards the secret laboratories without any problems. Once they arrive at the place, the first obstacles begin to appear: two Next-Level Villains, one with an elephant Quirk and another with a panda Quirk, stand in their way but they are quickly reduced by Eraser Head and Fat Gum respectively. However, once the first adversaries are defeated, they face a greater threat. In front of them appears a Bomber, a flying creature similar to the one that attacked the Captain Celebrity during Christmas. When the creature is gonna to self-destruct, Eraser Head cancels his Quirk with his Erasure, and Fat Gum launches on him to neutralize it. However, to their horror, they discover that behind the first Bomber there are several more, too many for Aizawa to cancel the Quirks of all of them. And behind the creatures, is the Number 6, who presses a device that causes the Bombers to Self-Detonate, generating a huge explosion in the laboratory. Aftermath Number 6 manages to escape the explosion by grabbing the leg of one of the five surviving Bombers. He is surprised that the police found that place so soon, forcing him to make that hasty decision to escape. However, he try to see the positive side and hope that the explosion has finished the police forces, as well as destroying the laboratory, eliminating all possible evidence as well as the workers involved in the illegal experiments. Despite having only five bomber, Number 6 is heading towards the Tokyo Sky Egg to continue with the plan to assassinate Captain Celebrity. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Taishiro Toyomitsu Battles Category:Police Raids Category:Number 6 Battles